Mirror of Black
by Tales From the Void2
Summary: They had the perfect life in a world where everything was ideal, but others coveted what they had. A seemingly innocent event throws their lives into chaos. The family must come together to save their world and Bella, because without her they won't survive.


**Tales From The Void2 Contest**

**Title: Mirror of Black**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 5,096**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: **They had the perfect life in a world where everything was ideal, but others coveted what they had. A seemingly innocent event throws their lives into chaos. The family must come together to save their world and Bella, because without her they won't survive.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. SM's owns these guys, I just get to play with them.

**Edward's POV**

We were sitting in Aro's writing class where he was going over various rhymes, both children's and adult's poetry. It was boring as hell. If it weren't for my beautiful wife sitting on my lap, I think I would have bolted out the door and headed to the nearest pond to skinny dip with Bella.

We both disliked attending, but it was required as I was slated to take over for my father when he retired. He was our region's elder, and even though my brothers Emmett and Jasper were older, society dictated that it was the youngest child that would assume the position. Society also dictated that I wear a black suit which had a jacket that scooped down behind my knees with a white button down shirt to class. However, I had it much better than Bella, who as my wife, was required to wear a long dress to cover her legs from other males. Not that I minded that as I didn't want anyone else looking at her soft curvy alabaster legs. Although, when we were home on our family estate, we could wear anything we wanted, but in public, it was another story. I love seeing her in jeans and my t-shirt. It was quite sexy.

Damn, all this thinking of her in my shirt is turning me on like crazy. I swear she knew as she deliberately shifted on my lap. I moaned.

"Are you okay, my love?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm fine," I lied, breathing on her exposed neck, causing her to shiver. I placed a few kisses there, and she melted into me. I loved it when she sat back, as I could see how perfectly the dress pushed up her sumptuous breasts in my direction as I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her closer.

"Edward, no. Remember what happened last time." She giggled, and I had to smile. I thought I was being slick since we were seated in the back of the room, so I ducked my head, nuzzling her breasts when Caius caught us, but since I'm basically royalty, there was nothing he could do. I thought that until we arrived home to find my parents standing on the porch waiting for us.

"Just a little, sweetheart," I begged.

"Okay." I kissed up her neck to behind her ear where I licked and then nibbled on her lobe, causing her to moan and vibrate.

Her hands came behind her and rubbed me. Damn, I'm a lucky bastard; my wife loves the adrenalin rush of possibly getting caught. Before I knew it, my buckle and zipper were undone. She reached in and lowly gasped. I may have had to wear the suit, but no one dictated undergarments or my lack of them. I smiled.

"Roll up my dress and tuck it in between us," she whispered.

I slowly rolled the dark blue silk embroidered dress and lining tightly so it fit in between us with the rest draping around us. Now it was my turn to gasp. We were of like minds; commando was the order of the day. I slid my hands under the dress, rubbing her legs as I pulled them apart to straddle mine. My fingers found her folds and I ran my digits through her slick arousal. Her head went forward, and she turned it back to me and whispered, "Enough teasing...get on with it."

"I think you'll be the one getting on it." I smirked, and she smiled.

She leaned forward slightly, helping me position her without looking like anything more than a seating adjustment. I grabbed my cock, lining it up and pushing the head inside. She moved back quickly, and I had to bite back a moan of pleasure being fully seated inside her treasure trove. By moving a bit forward to lean on the desk, Bella gave me the room I needed to maneuver. Slowly and surely, I fucked my wife while we sat amongst the rest of the students who were oblivious to what we were doing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, would you care to contribute to the rhyme," Aro questioned. Shit, we're going to be caught, and Dad's going to kill us or worse–make us sit with Emmett and tell him what we did. Emmett was a pervert of the highest order and would make fun of us until we were both red as the clay fields on our estate.

"Yes," Bella said, and I had no idea how she could even speak.

"Well, go ahead, Mrs. Cullen."

"There once was a man who loved the other gender, who made love to his wife with his impressive member. They tried it day and night, always getting it right, even when in flight. He just wanted to bend-her to his member," Bella rambled out quicker as I increased my speed.

"Well, while that was quite lewd and inappropriately sexual, that was very good, Mrs. Cullen. I hope Mr. Cullen appreciates your rhyming abilities."

"Oh, I know he does, right, honey?"

"Yes!" I screamed, driving into her as she squeezed the orgasm out of me.

"Isn't that nice that you're husband is so…exuberant over your capabilities." He eyed us suspiciously.

"He's wonderful." She grabbed my chin and kissed me deeply. I couldn't have given a fig that we were in public. Another rule I despised and would change once I took over from my father. I wanted to be able to show my affections for my wife like everyone else was able to do. Just because I was a Cullen, it shouldn't matter.

"Enough, or you'll have to leave," Aro sternly admonished us.

I quickly got myself tucked back in and zipped up. I rolled Bella's dress down as fast as I could, noting the glow on her face which I'm sure was reflected in mine. The bell rang and the day was over.

"Thank the goddesses, this torture has ended," Bella declared.

"I couldn't agree more, my love."

"However, you were wonderful, my dear husband." She laughed.

"Always am," I said, being the cocky bastard that I was, which she loved. "And that rhyme was quite the turn on too. Shall we go to our place or home?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"I want to go home, to bed, with you and not get out of it or dressed until tomorrow. We can have food sent up." Did I mention I was a lucky bastard?

"Love, I think that's an excellent idea." I grabbed her around the waist and swung us in a circle.

We rushed outside and were greeted by Emmett and Rose who had come to pick us up with their driver, Sam. I was jealous of them because we couldn't travel alone ever due to the threat of the Denali's. Eleazer was Carlisle's brother and wanted to take over our lands to increase his power, but Dad's sister Elizabeth supported my dad, and Eleazer would have to cross her land to get to us. Even if he went around her land, he'd then have to cross the Swan's, which would never happen with Charlie at the helm. He was a fierce warrior who put up with nothing, and since I was married to his daughter, he'd protect us with his last breath. We would have plenty of warning if he were to come at us.

"Oh man, you two reek of sex. So how did you do it and where?" Em asked, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"We did nothing of the kind." I bristled.

"Rose, can you believe these two? They think they can hide the glowing essence that they have all over them, not to mention you forget my keen sense of smell gives you away." Shit, I always forget that.

"Em, they're young, let them be. Remember when we did that in Marcus' class and he tossed us out and your dad found out?" Rose said, and I knew there was a reason I liked her.

"That was pretty funny; Marcus was a sputtering mess, never having had that happen before. Although, Dad wasn't laughing–he forced us to sleep in separate rooms for the night! Now that was torture, Edward." My eyes went wide; there was no way I could be away from Bella for even a few hours without going mad.

"Really? He would do that to us?" Bella squeaked, grabbing hold of me like I'd be pulled away from her at any moment.

"Really. He was beyond pissed. There's one thing annoying Dad–it's an entirely other thing to get him angry, and that only happens when we break a rule." I gulped; there was no way I wanted that.

"How are we going to get past him now? He'll know by looking at us," I said. We were screwed, and not in a good way.

"Don't worry, we'll go in first, and you follow behind us in two minutes. We'll get them into the music room to discuss the upcoming ball, and you two get in the house and upstairs and into the shower." Mom had the extra sense of smell, which was where Em inherited that trait.

"Okay, thanks. We really appreciate it," Bella declared.

They went in and we followed quickly, running upstairs and into our room. We immediately stripped out of our clothing and jumped into the shower. The warm water cascaded over us, cleaning away the smell of sex, but our essence was still strong. I soaped up my wife, paying special attention to her rounding belly.

"Do you think we should tell them, baby?"

"Maybe we can announce it at the ball when the entire family is there. Do you think they suspect?" she asked.

"No, you always wear things big, so no one would suspect," I confirmed, kissing her shoulders.

"Yes, but we can't wait any longer as the dresses that I have to wear off the estate are very snug, crushing my breasts. It's quite painful." They were getting bigger, and I was very happy about that turn of events.

"It'll be this weekend, so only two more days, love, and then we'll have them all let out. But now, let's get us dried off and start our naked evening. I'll give them a special massage." I grinned at her.

"Oh, husband of mine, I'm more than ready to start our evening, naked." She leaned back and grabbed me. Yes, this was going to be an awesome evening.

I took my love to bed, and we rocked our worlds many times over. Finally sated, I pulled Bella to me, and she snuggled into my chest. We fell into a deep slumber.

Morning came too quickly, and I felt cold. I realized Bella moved off me, which rarely happened. "Bella?" No answer. That was odd, my hand went to the other side of the bed, which was ice cold and no Bella. "Bella? Where are you, love?" I stretched and moaned, "Bella, love?" I got up and went into the bathroom, but no Bella. She would never leave our room. I went back to the bed and saw the overturned box on the floor.

I picked up the box slowly and realized what it was–a mirror. Oh my God, no, not my Bella. I ran out of our room, screaming.

"MOM, DAD, EMMETT, JASPER, ROSE, ALICE, SOMEONE COME QUICK!" I continued to scream as I ran down the hallway.

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard Edward screaming and immediately ran into the hallway to find him running up and down the hall, pulling on his hair and calling for us. He was standing without a stitch of clothing on him.

"Edward! My god son, get some clothes on." This was beyond inappropriate–what if one of the maids saw him? He knew the rules.

"DAD, Bella…box…nowhere," he ranted.

"You're not making any sense. Slow down and tell me what happened." I had to get information from him while I could before he snapped.

"Edward, bro, you're naked!" Emmett, as always, stated the obvious.

"What? Bella!" He started waving his arms.

"Edward, calm down, man. You need to calm down." Jasper moved to Edward's side and rubbed his arm, which seemed to calm him a bit. Jasper had the gift of calming people in times of a crisis.

"Carlisle, honey, what's going on? Oh my!" Esme quickly ran back into the room and came out with one of my robes. "Edward, put this on, dear."

Emmett grabbed the robe and put it on Edward, tying it. "Now, bro, slowly tell us what happened."

"Bella...she's gone. There's a box on the floor." He was breathing hard.

"Maybe she's just downstairs."

"NO, she never leaves our room. It was a mirror." Shit, this has my brother written all over it.

"It will be fine. Everyone get dressed, and we'll start the process of getting her back. She'll be fine."

It happened every once in a while where someone would be pulled through a mirror into Jake's world, and we'd help get them back. His world was similar to ours, except he was 1,000 light-years away, and the only way to get there was to use a reflective object like a mirror to open a dimensional aperture to be able to step through. Jake was a good friend of the family, and he would take care of her until we were able to get her out.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. NOW–IT HAS TO BE NOW!" Edward was becoming hysterical.

"Fine, let's go, boys. Esme, love, go back to bed. It'll be fine." I kissed her forehead and turned to walk with the boys. It was a simple matter, really; it was just Edward being lovesick. They had only been married for less than a year, and everything was still new to them. They were still learning to tame their public displays and reign in their sexual appetites. On more than one occasion, they'd disappear into their room for hours on end, having food sent in, and sometimes they wouldn't come out for several days before I would have to demand they show themselves.

We walked into their room, and I saw the mess. He must've torn the place up to find her. I noticed the dress she wore to class yesterday on the floor. I picked it up to examine it further. Immediately I noticed the scent, but now was not the time. I would deal with that transgression later.

"HERE, LOOK!" Edward pointed to the bedside.

I walked over to the box, carefully moving it and seeing the black handheld mirror lying face down on the floor. I knew this wasn't Bella's mirror. Someone was in here and left it for her. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions, but we needed to start.

Moving to the center of the room, I placed the mirror on the floor face up toward the ceiling.

"Everyone, create a circle, join hands." Everyone took their place. "Edward, start the chant."

"I…I…don't…" Did this boy not pay attention to anything in class? Things were going to change. I didn't spend all those years ago with Merlin learning the craft and the reasons he was sent here to Earth, not to pass them on to my boys. I was entrusted with his secrets, which was one of the reasons this family was so powerful. It was a serious shame that Merlin fell because he involved himself too much in the love triangles of the day.

"Dude, it is mirror, mirror." Em huffed.

"…on the floor." Jasper gritted out. At least two of them knew what needed to be done.

"Okay, okay, I remember. Mirror, mirror on the floor, bring back my love forever more."

The swirling of the breeze around us crackled, snapped, and lit up like a shooting star in the sky. This was good.

"Edward, where are you? So dark. I love you. Help me." We heard Bella's voice.

"Bella, here–follow my voice. I love you too. Come back to me, Bella. Please."

"Boys." I looked at Jasper and Em.

We started our part of the chant in unison, "Mirror, mirror on the floor, help our loved one find our door." We repeated that twice, and the swirls changed colors and glowed bright white.

Bella started to appear through the mirror, and just before she reached fully into the room, a black claw started pulling her back.

"NO!" Edward screamed, grabbing her to pull her back into the room. The arm fought for her and wrapped around both her legs, and black strips started to entwine up them, dragging her back.

"Edward, it's so dark here...loud. He's got me–help."

"Who's got you? I've got you." Edward pulled more, and the black strips continued up her legs. I knew I needed to make him let go so we could regroup because whatever had her was going to kill her if he kept pulling her out.

"Son, let go."

"No, I can't."

"You have to; it's going to kill her." That's all it took.

"I'm sorry, love; I promise I'll get you," he cried with tears streaking down his face as he let her hands slide out of his. It broke my heart, but I knew it would be worse if she died. He wouldn't survive; they were too entwined at this point, just like Esme and I, and my other two boys. Well, our entire family, as we were the opposite of a starfish, all connected, but if one was cut off, instead of growing back, we would all die.

"El…er," she whimpered out, and my eyes went wide. Surely he wouldn't...

"It's Eleazer, isn't it?" Em was quick.

"Yes, he clearly has been practicing the dark arts or made a deal with the devil. He wants our lands badly, and I have no idea why, other than the power."

"He can't have it, and we'll wage a war on him," Jasper declared.

"No war," I firmly stated. He was always interested in taking the other party out completely. "Now let's go get changed and regroup in thirty minutes. It will give us the time to reevaluate."

"Dad, no, you don't understand. We need to get her back NOW! There's no time." Edward was wild-eyed and pulling his hair. I've only ever seen that look once before on my father when my mother went missing. Fortunately, she was only in the kitchen, a place he never thought to look as everything was tended to at the mansion, but he never realized she went there to visit with the cooks to make sure all was well. It was then that he found out the reason no one ever left our employ; my mother treated everyone like family, which I do as well to this day.

"Edward, it'll be okay, we just have to…" He cut Jasper off.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"WHAT? WHEN? HOW LONG?" I demanded.

"The night of the full moon two months ago. She's carrying my child. We were going to make the announcement at the ball this weekend."

"This changes everything–you should've told me that from the beginning." A full moon baby, no less–only Edward and Bella.

"Why…why?" he sputtered.

"No time for 'why.' Emmett, get your mother in here and tell her to bring Grandmother Swan's mirror. Jasper, get the girls and tell them to bring the sealing powder."

The boys ran off to do what they needed, and now I needed to get us more help.

"Edward, grab my hands." He did as I said, and I started the connection. "Swimming through time and space, let me see Jake's face." His face came into view.

"Hey, Carlisle, how's the heat treating you guys?" Jake, ever the friend, always teased us about having sunny weather all the time here, while his world was under constant cloud cover.

"We need your help." He was immediately on alert.

"Whatever it is, just tell me and I'll do it."

"Great. We need you to help us strengthen the connection. Someone has taken Bella."

"Edward's wife?"

"Yes, and we can't get her back because whoever has her is practicing dark magic, and she's pregnant, with a full moon baby."

"Hmmm, not good. Seth, go get everyone, we need this to be a full frontal assault, every man, woman, and child. GO!"

"We don't have much time. The girls are bringing the Swan mirror and they will stand with us."

"How long has she been gone?"

"I don't know, I awoke this morning, and she wasn't there. We went to bed sometime in the middle of the night. Oh God, I won't survive." Edward was beside himself.

"Edward, we'll get her back. I'm gathering the tribe." He looked thoughtfully at me. "You know that she can only be away from him for twelve hours at the most."

"What is he talking about, Dad?"

"Son, when one of our women gets pregnant, they need to be near us and to, how do I put this delicately…" Jake cut me off.

"Edward, you need to constantly release your sperm into her. It's your essence combined with hers that makes the baby grow into what we are. So, the moment she's back in the room, you take her to the nearest flat surface and fuck her fast. Don't worry about premature release." His eyes went wide.

"How did I not know this, Dad?"

"We were planning on talking to you two today. Time had slipped away from us after the wedding, with Eleazer's intrusion." I also didn't want to tell him that I knew what he was after with Bella. He was going to try to extract some of their essence from her. He didn't need to know that now or ever, but I was going to have to sit down at some point to go over everything. He also didn't need to know right now that he truly wouldn't survive without her, nor would this family, as we were all connected.

Finally, Esme and the girls arrived. "Place the mirror next to the black one." She placed the large oval mirror next to it.

"Everyone ready? Jake?"

"Yes, the entire tribe has assembled."

"We're ready." We formed a circle and held hands. "Edward, start."

"Mirror, mirror on the floor, bring back my love forever more."

Once again, the swirling of the breeze around us crackled, snapped, and lit up like a shooting star in the sky. Excellent

"Edward?" It was Bella.

Jake's tribe started their part. "Great Spirit Warriors, come forth, bridge the path for this lost soul and help her back to her one true love."

The rest of the family started the chant again in unison. "Mirror, mirror on the floor, help our loved one find our door." We repeated that along with Jake's chant, and the colors flew back and forth throughout the room and into the mirror. Lightening cracked and the wind picked up. The light glowed out of the mirror, and I could see Bella taking form. We needed to act quickly.

"Edward, now." He grabbed Bella into his arms and spirited her away. We closed the gap of the circle to continue onward.

The black creature started to appear, coming out of the mirror levitating over it. His arms and legs had wisps of threads that sparked at the ends. They tried to reach out for us but were repelled by our unity.

"She's mine. I demand you give her back."

"I don't know who you are, but she's not yours. You go back to whatever hell you came from." He tried to reach out again, and Esme reflected her mirror pendant at him, which zapped him back. Each of the Cullen women wore a similar pendant that was presented to them on their wedding day.

He laughed. "As if you could make me, brother."

I gasped. It was indeed Eleazer. I knew what needed to be done. "Jake, go close the aperture. Emmett, mirror."

Jake closed the portal immediately, and Emmett lifted the Swan mirror to face the creature who I wouldn't want to call brother. The mirror reflected all the love of every Swan generation from as far back as anyone could remember, along with the Cullen's. Since Edward married Bella, we were now included in that matriarchal mirror just as we were in the Platt, Hale and Brandon ones. Although, those were nowhere near as powerful as the Swan's as it stretched back much further.

"NO, stop, why are you hurting me, brother?" He wasn't my brother. I don't know who he was, but that was not the man I grew up with.

"You're no brother to me. You are disowned from this family."

He fought back against Emmett. He was stronger than I thought. "Quick, get behind Emmett, one hand on the mirror and one on Emmett. We need to strengthen it." The wind whipped as we moved into place, and once the last hand was on the mirror, he slowly, inch-by-inch fell back, but not entirely. "Esme, now."

"I call to thy generations past Swan to Swan and Swan to Cullen, mothers, daughters, sisters, wives and more, come together." The mirror sparked and the wind picked up with the white light and, out flew all the generations of Swan and Cullen women who stood inside our circle.

"Esme, is this the problem you called us forth to help?"

"Yes, Marie, your granddaughter needs us all," Esme answered back.

"Of course. Ladies, unite." They all moved to the side of the mirror, and when Marie touched the glass, sparks flew and shot directly into the creature, driving him back down into the black mirror, screaming.

When the light disappeared, so did the family members. The wind stopped, and I called for the girls. "Rose, Alice–now, seal it permanently," I said with a heavy heart, knowing he was once family.

Rose stepped forward and sprinkled the powder across the mirror and performed the ancient chant that was passed down to every Hale woman. She had Alice by her side, teaching her the ways of her family, so in times of strife, she would be able to perform the ritual. Rose thought there could never be enough protection for our family, and clearly she was right, not that I doubted her.

"Seal this hate with the love and devotion; let no one break the family bond." A flash of red light hit the black powder that was on the reflective surface, turning it opaque. It could never be used again, but that didn't mean it had no power.

"It's done, Carlisle," Rose stated.

We all hugged and turned to find Edward and Bella taking Jake's advice to heart. They were going at it like rabbits.

"AHEM." I cleared my throat. "SON!" He quick removed himself from Bella, covering her with himself so we couldn't see her legs or anything else. They were both blushing.

"What is it, Dad?"

"I think you have something to say?" I wasn't leaving this room until the cat was out of the bag.

"Thank you?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry, love," he said to Bella and then turned to us. "Mom, Dad–Bella's pregnant."

Okay, so maybe I was wrong in making him say it out loud because with the screaming from my wife and two daughter-in-laws, I think us three guys that were standing next to them weren't going to be able to hear anything for a week.

"I'm going to be a grandma. Oh Carlisle, Grandpa."

"I liked the sound of that, and it's a full moon baby too. What are the chances of two full moon children having another?" I laughed.

"Well, as much as us having three of them," she stated and I smiled, pulling her into my arms and kissing her soundly.

"Let's go. They need to finish reconnecting." I picked up the black mirror and handed it to Esme. As the matriarch of the family, she knew what needed to be done with the mirror. I would be placed in a secured room in the basement where only we had access by using the correct chant together. We Cullen men may rule on the outside, but we all knew it was the women who held the true power. We held our wives and daughters in the highest esteem always, letting them know how cherished and loved they were to us.

**Edward's POV**

After everyone left, I quickly removed our clothes without ever removing myself from Bella's core. In the time that they handled everything, I had released into my Bella four times, and she had come six. It was then that I realized that each time we would release, nothing dripped out. Was this what they were talking about, our essence co-mingling and being absorbed? I guessed so.

"Oh, love, I missed you so much. I love you."

"I missed you too. I was so scared. It was completely black, and the noise was awful. I never knew where it was coming from, but when I heard your voice, I made myself float to you. I love you truly and deeply. Well, me and Edward Junior."

"What?"

"I think it's a boy."

"How?"

"I don't know, just a feeling?"

"No matter girl or boy, we will love them the same. The Cullens and Swans will be adding another generation of love and security to the mirror." I smiled. I never realized how important those family mirrors were until just right now. I knew of families whose mirrors were broken or stolen, and they were left defenseless. I never knew how much protection they offered until I saw exactly what it did to bring my love back to me.

"Yes, and we must also thank Jake for his part too. When I was travelling to your voice, I felt the blackness creeping up on me, but then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, I was pushed past a large group of people, which I now realize were the tribe. We have to ask who the third wife is because she was the one who pushed me."

"We will, as soon as we can join the world again, but right now, I need you," I declared, kissing her soundly as she wrapped her legs around me, and I pumped her full of my essence.

It was going to be a long wait for anyone to see us exit this room. We might not even make the ball!


End file.
